Playtime
by neko-gayboy
Summary: What happens when Nico finds Percy and Jason in a compromising situation? Purely smut, yaoi, jercico, petplay. Don't like don't read, you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Nico was just your average teenage boy. If by average you meant a half-blood son of Hades, ambassador of Pluto, king of ghosts, emo, and unloved. Oh, and gay. On top of all that, neither of his long time crushes even cared about his existence. Sure, Jason pretended to care and Percy wanted to be "friends" but would they really miss him if he left? He didn't think so. Decision final now, he headed back to his cabin after a dinner he had been forced to go to. It's not like he ate anyways so he didn't know why Hazel even tried anymore. But as he walked longingly past the Poseidon cabin, he froze when he heard something quite strange. It sounded like…moaning? But it couldn't be, Annabeth had left Percy for Piper over a month ago. Both boys hadn't actually been too upset, now that he thought about it. Even though he knew he shouldn't, Nico crept closer. If he could get at least one glimpse of Percy he could live with that for the rest of his life. Yeah, that sounded perverted, but he was a teenage boy. He needed something! Seeing that the curtains were closed, he decided to shadow travel inside the boys' closet and peek out through the door.

Nico's POV:

I did so with perfect accuracy, much to my delight, but when my eyes saw the scene in front of me I nearly died from embarrassment. There Percy was: naked body flat on the bed and cheeks flushed red. A hand was clamped over his mouth, the arm following down to a head bobbing up and down at his groin. A blonde head. "Jason!?" I said out of sheer surprise, stumbling out of the closet. Both boys jumped away from each other, trying to hide themselves in the mussed up sheets. My pale cheeks were bright red. We were all too stunned to speak for a moment, but then the two older boys' faces contorted into devilish smirks. "Looks like we have a peeping Tom, huh Jason?" Percy purred, not taking his eyes off of me. "Naughty little thing." Jason replied in the same tone, catching on to where Percy was going. I, however, was frozen in embarrassment and arousal. Percy stood up, the sheets falling away from where they had been covering him. I gulped and tried to keep my eyes focused on his face that grew rapidly closer. I backed away until I was firmly pressed against a wall, no shadows near enough in the bright cabin for me to leave. Percy stalked forwards, Jason following close behind, until he was practically pressed up against me.

"Naughty little Nico, who knew you were so dirty?" The raven haired boy tsked, making me bite my lip to suppress a moan that threatened to bubble up. "But if you want to watch, who are we to deny?" I didn't understand for a moment until Percy locked lips hungrily with Jason, their bare and swollen cocks rubbing against each other. I was weak in the knees, face now stained beet red, and I had to keep a strong hold on my lips in fear of making any sound. Jason was the one to pull away from the kiss, grinning wickedly with a wolf glint in his eyes. He turned back to me and I shrunk farther down the wall as he loomed over my tiny body. "You're turn." He growled before leaning in and catching my lips in a heated kiss.

I kissed back after a moment of confusion, snaking my arms around his neck and pressing us closer to deepen the kiss. His tongue slid over my bottom lip, making me moan and open my mouth, giving access to his tongue. I pulled away finally to breath, gasping for air after that. He smirked back at Percy, who was looking impressed. "Told you he was into it." "Damn, I owe you five bucks." I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "You guys were betting on if I'd kiss you or not?" I asked with slight anger. "No, just if you were gay or not." Percy smirked and Jason winked at me. "I told him to listen to me, but you know he never does." I just gulped. "So you guys are…?" "Bi." Percy answered with a wide and devilish grin. "And I'm not sure about Jase, but I'm really glad you showed up. I've had my eyes on you for a while." He leaned forwards and licked the shell of my ear, making a moan finally slip past my dry lips. "And by the sounds of it, you want us too…" His voice was barely a whisper but it turned me on more than anything ever had before. All I could do was nod. "Mmm good, I've been waiting to make you mine." Percy growled. "Percy, he's not a plaything." Jason chided and Percy whined. "But Jase!" "No buts Percy, you have to let him choose." Jason had a stern look, which surprisingly made him look even hotter. I decided to interject. "Percy…Jason…" They both looked at me and I put on the most innocent look I could, eyes staring widely at them through my lashes. My voice was sweet when I spoke. "Play with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long, I'm graduating soon so everything is kind of rushed and busy. Please give me feedback, it would make writing this seem a lot more worthwhile! Thanks -J**

 _"Percy…Jason…" They both looked at me and I put on the most innocent look I could, eyes staring widely at them through my lashes. My voice was sweet when I spoke. "Play with me?"_

The boys looked shocked for a moment, but then Percy grinned even wider than I thought was possible. He rushed forwards and pinned me against the wall with his body, hands slamming against the wall beside my head and making me squeak. "Oh, we can definitely do that." He purred with a hint of a growl, green eyes looking like the ocean during a storm. "Pet." He added with a smirk before diving in to bite my neck. I moaned shamefully loud before I could bite my lip and stop myself. Jason finally decided to participate as he slid beside me. "Don't hold it in pet, we want to hear everything." His voice was sweet until the last word, which he growled in a low voice that made me shiver and mewl. Percy let go of my neck with one last lick over the bruised skin, glancing at Jason who had a wolf-like gleam in his eyes. "I don't think our pet is properly dressed, do you?" Percy asked quietly, hot breath brushing over the shell of my ear.

"No, he's not. You undress him; I'll grab the only clothing he needs to wear." Jason said with a commanding voice, making it known who truly was the dominant one here. Percy could have his fun but I knew that Jason was in control. Speaking of the blonde boy, I watched him walk over to a locked drawer in the bedside table. I tried to see what he was grabbing, but was distracted when Percy swiftly pulled off my shirt and instantly began undoing my pants. Before I could protest, I was standing there nude with my clothes pooled around my ankles. Pale hands covered my erect manhood shyly, but Percy pulled my hands away and pinned them against the wall. "None of that now pet, we want to see all of you." He whispered in a sultry voice right in my ear, making me blush from my cheeks right down to my groin.

My attention turned back to Jason when he walked back over with something in his hand. Coming closer and standing in front of me after Percy moved out of the way, I saw that it was a black collar and leash. His expression was soft and caring as he buckled it around my neck and attached the leash. "Anything you're not comfortable with we won't do. The safe word is just our names; from here on you'll call us master. Okay?" I nodded my head and stepped forwards, closing the small gap between our flushed bodies and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Master." I purred, making Jason noticeably shiver. I'd dreamed of this but gods, I'd never thought it would ever happen.

I leaned in for a kiss but Jason yanked on the leash. "No, I think Percy wants you first. Perce, how do you want him?" Percy looked like a kid in a candy store. Or a teenager finding porn for the first time, which was probably a much more accurate description considering the lustful glint in his eyes. Percy didn't say anything, just took the leash and led me to the bed, where I obediently followed. I'd always been strong and independent, but this kind of sensual and sexual treatment brought out a completely different and much more submissive side of me. It was wonderful.

"I want to fuck you pet, is that okay?" He said as he laid me gently on the bed. Staring at him with wide eyes, I bit my lip and nodded. "Good. You look so pretty like this you know? So innocent and submissive; I can't wait to fuck your tight virgin hole." I moaned slightly and blushed, embarrassed that his dirty talking was turning me on so much. "You like that?" He smirked, and I nodded. Without another word, he pushed my knees up and made them point to the ceiling with my feet flat on the bed, legs spread as far as they'd go. My face was as red as it could get. Percy grabbed the lube off of the side table, which I noted smelled like strawberries. He coated his fingers generously and placed the bottle beside me. I was guessing we'd need that later.

Jason sat on the edge of the bed, watching intently and with such a blazing gaze that it made my swollen cock drip precum. "Our little pet is pretty eager, why don't you go ahead and give him what he really wants." Jason said in a cocky tone, staring me right in the eyes with his piercing blue gaze. Percy licked his lips and nodded, not even looking me in the eyes just staring at erect cock and tight hole beneath it that pretty much pulsed with the desire to be penetrated. His slick finger trailed its way down my member, teasing my balls a bit and making me whine before prodding at my entrance. My moans became shamefully loud as he slid the digit inside me. "More!" I begged, pressing myself down on his finger.

Percy chuckled and added another, scissoring them and then adding a third that made me wince slightly. "Gods Nico, if I'd known you'd be this sexy in bed I'd have asked Jason for you a long time ago." Percy grunted, impatient to know what it really felt like inside me. I whimpered, making Percy's eyes finally meet mine. "Please master, just take me!" I whined, more than eager to feel what having a real cock inside me was like. Especially Percy's, whom I'd been lusting after for so long. "If you insist." He growled with a smirk, retracting his fingers and reaching for the lube again. As soon as he was adequately slicked up, he positioned himself between my wide spread legs. I chewed my lip nervously. "Shouldn't you…" I'd been about to ask if he should be wearing a condom, but he shook his head and silenced me.

"You've never been with anyone, and I don't have anything. I got checked, don't worry, and so did Jason." Percy assured me and I nodded to give him consent. Slowly, and with much restraint, he pushed his tip into my tight ring of muscles. He kissed me deeply to try and distract me from the burning pain, but I felt it nonetheless. Still going slow he pulled out and pushed back in, deeper this time. The process repeated until he was fully seated inside me and we were both panting and sweating. Jason chuckled, alerting me to his watchful gaze.

I blushed, not having taken myself for a voyeur but surprisingly loving how dirty it felt to be watched. Percy groaned and almost pulled out, thrusting back in quickly to gain my attention again. It worked and made me gasp loudly as the pain turned to pleasure quickly. He thrust again, this time moving one hand to pinch and play with my nipples while the other lifted up my hips. With the next thrust I nearly screamed as he brushed something inside me. "Master!" I cried out loudly, throwing my head back and fisting the sheets in my hands. Percy chuckled lowly and started thrusting faster, harder, and deeper. His mouth bore down on my bared neck and started sucking hickies into every untouched piece of skin he could reach. Every movement elicited loud and melodic moans from my dry lips.

The hand that was playing with my erect buds suddenly dragged down my toned chest to grab hold of my leaking cock. My body instantly jerked up in a gasp. Within minutes the pumping of his hand in time with his perfectly placed thrusts became too much. "I'm gonna cum!" I moaned in a high pitch that made my cheeks flush. "Cum for me pet. I want to hear you scream for me. Want to see you lose yourself because of the dirty things I'm doing to you." Percy whispered along my collarbone. His teasing words pushed me over the edge, my back arching up as I shot thick white strings of cum into his hand and all over my chest. As my hole tightened around Percy I heard him gasp and moan, thrusts becoming sloppy as he drew nearer to his release. I racked my mind for something to say to help, and finally I settled on something that I hoped would work. I tilted my chin down and looked up at him with wide eyes through my lashes, looking very innocent as my arms wrapped loosely around his neck. "Please cum inside me master." I begged in a whisper, my voice high and cute.

Apparently this worked perfectly, because seconds later Percy moaned louder than I'd heard yet. "Nico!" was the only word that left his lips as I felt his cock twitch inside me and release his seed. A few lazy thrusts later he pulled out and collapsed beside me, kissing my lips softly. I hummed happily and smiled until I felt Jason move behind me and lick over the shell of my ear, making me shiver. Percy giggled and I looked at him in confusion. "If you thought that was fun, just wait until Jay gets his hands on you. He's one kinky fuck." Percy explained with another giggle.

Suddenly I felt something cold and hard shove into my stretched hole, making me moan. My cheeks flared up in embarrassment. The anal plug was small enough that it wasn't uncomfortable but big enough that it stopped any of Percy's fluids from being released. "My turn, pet." Jason growled


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for such the long wait! I know it's no excuse, but I got a job that I'm pretty busy with now, not to mention I had writers block for the longest time. Sorry I also had to make this two parts. Hope this chapter isn't too bad! -A**

"You were such a good boy for Percy, pet." Jason purred in my ear. I was still coming down from my post-orgasm high, and my body was extremely sensitive at the moment. When Jason's fingers pinched lightly at my nipples and brushed teasingly against the wet head of my semi-erect cock, I couldn't help the way I moaned. My body begged for more, and I could feel my member hardening again.

Jason let out a deep, sexy chuckle at my body's reaction to his touches. "Are you going to be good for me too? Or am I going to have to punish you?" He asked, making me mewl and grind my hips slightly against him. "I'll be good master, I promise." I panted quietly, silently begging for him to get on with it.

"You sound like a kitten." Jason commented with a growing smirk. "Do you want to be my little kitten, baby?" He didn't give me time to answer before he got up, but I was a little overwhelmed by the warmth that spread unexpectedly inside me when he called me baby anyways.

My head snapped up when I noticed him sit back on the bed. He held up a small black head band that had little black cat ears attached, and a black tail. Most of it was furry, but at the end instead of a clip like most costumes, this one was hard and smooth, except for little bumps along it. I blushed as I realized it didn't clip onto clothes, but instead went inside me.

Jason fitted the ears onto my head, and covered the headband with my long, unruly black hair. It was tied back when I got here, but somewhere in the mix it'd come undone. He brushed a stray lock of hair out of my face and I blinked up at him, his expression one of affection that I didn't expect. "You look beautiful, kitten." He murmured, and my cheeks heated up instantly.

"One last piece though. Get on all fours." He commanded, and I obeyed quickly, getting into position and sticking my ass up in the air for him. I could still feel Percy's cum leaking out of me and coating my thighs, but it only served to make me harder. Said boy watched on sleepily, waiting for this to be over so he could indulge in some much needed cuddles. Not that he didn't thoroughly enjoy watching though.

Jason hummed at the sight of my stretched pink hole drenched in Percy's semen, twitching and begging to be entered again. But Jason had been taught much more self control, and was willing to wait awhile longer if it meant showing me the wonders of subspace.

I, however, wanted to feel him _now_. Luckily I was smart enough not to ask, because I didn't doubt he would've punished me for being so impatient. No, I'd save the misbehavior for another day, even if it was only in hopes that we could do this again. A sudden pressure against my rim brought me out of my thoughts, and I noticed that Jason was teasing me with the toy.

I mewled as he pushed it into me at an agonizingly slow pace, my head dropping to the sheets as I struggled to reign in my breathing. When it was fully inserted, he gave it a little tug, making me gasp. What surprised me was when he did it, little vibrations and tingles of pleasure ran up my spine. I whimpered at the new sensation and turned my head to look at him. He chuckled and kept stroking the tail.

"This is one of my more...special toys. Percy won't let me use it on him, but I think it suits you perfectly." He said, a cocky and oh-so attractive smirk pulling at his lips. "You see, there's this little device in here that sends stimulating vibrations into you every time I touch it. Isn't it cool? Just like if you had a real tail." Jason gave it another stroke and I nearly came at how good it felt. All I could do was pant and mewl desperately in response.

Jason played with the tail for a moment longer before he let Percy take over, and instead crawled over to kneel in front of me. His erection stood out proudly in front of me, and the sight made me lick my lips. The action surprised me though, seeing as I'd never actually had one in my mouth before. I didn't have much time to think about it, as Jason took no time in brushing the wet tip of his cock against my lips.

I moaned, my tongue drying out to lap at the precum beading at his tip. It was salty, but not nearly as gross as I expected. In fact it was slightly sweet, but Jason did eat well so it wasn't too much of a surprise. I licked at his head again; small, kitten licks that made him groan and grip my hair tightly in his fist. "Are you hungry little kitten? Do you want my cock?" He asked, panting a little.

I mewled and nuzzled against him, my senses fuzzy. He gently forced my lips apart with his dick and slipped into my mouth. At first it seemed easy, but when I felt him hit the back of my throat and still there was more to go, I knew this would be harder than it looked. So, slowly stroking at what my mouth couldn't reach, I began to suck experimentally on his member.

Jason let me find my way for awhile, but eventually started to get impatient. He began rocking his hips forwards and shallowly thrusting into my mouth, never too deep but enough that I ha to force my jaw to slacken. When he felt me do so, his pace picked up and soon he was relentlessly fucking my mouth.

I choked slightly around his length and he hissed in obvious pleasure. The hand that wasn't steadying him held my hair in a vice-like grip, holding my head still. Just when I thought he was about to finally treat me to a taste of his expectedly delicious release, he pulled back, panting and sweating.

Jason chuckled breathlessly, wiping drool off of my bottom lip with his thumb. "Such a good little kitten, who knew you'd be such a slut for us." I blushed but didn't feel demeaned in anyway by his words. Looking back up, the almost feral gleam in Jason's eyes was enough to make me moan and leak onto the sheets. "Now, baby, _I'm going to fuck you."_


End file.
